Tetsuo Kanao
| birthplace = Tōkyō, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, seiyū | yearsactive = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} (September 29, 1950 - ) is a Japanese actor and seiyū from Tōkyō attached to Theatre Company Subaru. He often voices over military and villain roles. Roles Television animation *''B't X'' (B't Savanah) *''Bleach'' (Patros) *''Golgo 13'' (Clamp) *''Keroro Gunsō'' (Tornado) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Ryuk) *''Yū Yū Hakusho'' (Bui) OVA *''Kamen Rider SD'' (Sasori Otoko) *''Master Keaton'' (Doctor (episode 31)) *''Tales of Phantasia: The Animation'' (King Alvanista) *''Teizokurei Daydream'' (Yamazaki) Theater animation *''Meitantei Conan: Ginyoku no Kijutsushi'' (Chief Kansei Uesugi) *''Street Fighter II Movie'' (Zangief) Video games *''The Battle of Yū Yū Hakusho ~Shitō! Ankoku Bujutsu Kai~ 120% Full Power'' (Bui) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Commander Sark) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Gekitō! Saikyō no Mamonotachi'' (Ryuk) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' (Rokishi Linegod) *''Tales of Graces'' (Gareedo Ozwell) *''Yū Yū Hakusho Forever'' (Bui) Dubbing roles *''Alien 3'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Aaron) *''Anaconda'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Warren Westridge) *''Blade II'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Asad) *''Broken Arrow'' (Nippon TV edition) (Additional voice) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Rupert Giles) *''Collateral Damage'' (TV edition) (Peter Brandt) *''Control'' (Doctor Michael Copeland) *''Crimson Tide'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Lieutenant Peter 'Weps' Ince) *''Das Boot'' (TV Tokyo edition) (The Chief Engineer) *''Double Impact'' (Video edition) (Alex Wagner) *''Dracula'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Arthur Holmwood) *''A Few Good Men'' (Lieutenant Kendrick) *''The Getaway'' (DVD edition) (Jack Benyon) *''Glory'' (Major Cabot Forbes) *''GoldenEye'' (Nippon TV edition) (General Ourumov) *''Hard Target'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Pik Van Cleaf) *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (DVD edition) (Benjamin Willis) *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' (DVD edition) (Benjamin Willis) *''In the Line of Fire'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Mitch Leary) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (WOWOW edition) (Colonel Vogel) *''Island of Fire'' (Lau) *''JFK'' (Video edition) (Willie O'Keefe) *''Legionnaire'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Mackintosh) *''Lethal Weapon'' (TV Asahi edition) (Joshua) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (Gríma) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (Gríma) *''The Matrix'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Cypher, Rhineheart) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (Carson Clay) *''Point Break'' (TV edition) (FBI Agent Ben Harp) *''Reservoir Dogs'' (Mister Blonde) *''Rome'' (Mark Antony) *''Saving Private Ryan'' (TV Asahi edition) (Additional voice) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (Donnagon Giggles) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (Donnagon Giggles) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (Maxwell Forrest) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (Fuji TV edition) (Pavel Chekov) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Chancellor Finis Valorum) *''Striking Distance'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Detective Danny DeTillo) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Doctor Miles Bennett Dyson) *''Thirteen Days'' (DVD edition) (Maxwell D. Taylor) *''The Three Musketeers'' (DVD edition) (General Rochefort) *''Twins'' (Additional voice) *''Under Siege'' (TV asahi edition) (Commander Krill) *''The Usual Suspects'' (DVD edition) (U.S. Customs Special Agent David Kujan) Animation *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (Brom Bones) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Doctor Kirk Langstrom) *''Donald's Dream Voice'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Cow) *''Duck Pimples'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Louie) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Ghost) *''Pinocchio'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Coachman) Stage *''Flowers for Algernon'' (1990) (Matt Gordon) External links *Yahoo! Profile *Anime News Network Kanao, Tetsuo Kanao, Tetsuo Kanao, Tetsuo Kanao, Tetsuo ja:金尾哲夫